Angel: Lost My Mojo
by KazeGoddess87
Summary: Angel finds himself attending a party with Loren. He finds the girl that he has dreamt of many times before, but when Angel loses his sexual drive he is stuck having to find it. Will Angel find it in time or will he be a hornyless vampire forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first angel fan-fic story. I've made other Angel stories, but none as good as this. I took my other styles and decided to put it to this one. It might have limited detail as read in other stories, but I think it's a pretty decent story. So if you hate it or like it feel free to comment or leave a review of the story… Thank You!

Angel Chapter 1

Angel walked into his office, threw down his coat, and went straight to his chair. He loved his chair and he didn't seem to mind that Gun had urinated in his chair. He sat into his chair and leaned back. He looked up as though to be thinking.

Not long before Angel began to rock in his chair had Harmony entered. "Here's your blood sir." She placed it down on a coaster and walked out.

Angel stared at the cup. The aroma of blood filling the air. Angel lifted the coffee mug and took a sip, made a face, and took another sip before returning it back to the coaster. He closed his eyes and began to remember… remember a dream he had the other night, and many nights before. He couldn't shake the pleasure he had in the dream, of a mysterious girl that was very beautiful. Her hair smelt of roses and her skin as soft as silk. He remembered undressing her. He remember the heavy breathing coming from the two of them.

Angel was too busy daydreaming of his wet dream to notice that Loren entered to room.

"Angel, Angel cake?" He leaned over the desk slightly, "Angel, are you in?" Angel's eyes opened quickly and he shot back into place.

"Oh Loren its you!"

"Well... well… well if it isn't Angel having a daydream." Loren chuckled.

"No I wasn't." Angel said annoyed. Angel didn't enjoy having people correct him or proving him wrong, and now that he was the boss of a big law-firm he didn't enjoy it any less either.

"Come on Angel I don't have to hear you sing to know that you where. Was it about someone… maybe a girl?" Angel turned his chair around and closed his eyes. "Well Angel I didn't come in here to bug you about dreams, but to see if you wanted to go to this convention, well its more like a party… so how bout it?" Loren picked at a piece of lent on his jacket.

"You know I don't like parties." Angel turned back around.

"Oh come on Angel. You'll have fun, I promise." Loren walked towards the door, "how about I give you some time to think about it?" And walked out.

Thats it for chapter 1...so just review it and ill get chapter 2 as soon as i can..n.n


	2. Chapter 2

R&R Thanx!

Chapter 2 

Angel had decided to go. He wasn't very happy about it, but just to let Loren get off his case, he went.

Angel and Loren got out of the fancy sports car that Angel loved so much and walked up to a brightly lit club. A man with a big head held the door open. He blew a kiss at Angel as he looked back. Angel shivered and walked on.

They opened a heavy door, and once they did the loud booming music came at them with a force. Angel covered his ears as they walked in. Loren began to giggle with delight as he bounced towards the dancing demons. Loren started to do his "hey" and "hi" to everyone that they passed by.

Angel walked behind Loren and didn't bother to look at anyone. Loren turned around and yelled "Hey Angel why don't you go around the club and mingle!" Angel grabbed Loren's arm as to say something, but then just decided not to. Loren turned and disappeared into the crowed. Angel stood there for a few minutes and then decided to find somewhere quite. He made his way past the dancing people to the other side of the room. There stood a door. He opened the door and walked in.

The room was dark and quite. Angel felt for a light switch. He felt the wall a little longer until he came to one. He flipped the switch and the room light up, fist it blinked a few times then slowly began to get brighter and brighter. It was one of those florescent lights. He didn't like that much because they made him seem whiter then he really was.

He looked around the room for a chair to sit in, or at least something to sit in, when his eyes caught the only chair in the room. Someone, a girl to be exact, already occupied the chair. He walked a little towards the chair and when he saw her face he was shocked! It was the girl that he had those dreams about. She sat in the chair, her head lying to the side, as her brown hair lay rested on her shoulders. She wore a white satin dress, well it looked satin. Suddenly the vision of his dreams came back to him, he wanted to run to her and do the things in his dream.

An urge came from below, in his pants, that he had not felt since he was human. He tried to hold it back, but that feeling was not meant to last. Not as soon as it began that it ended just as quickly. It was something he would regret losing in the end. Angel had just realized that he has lost…His Mojo!


End file.
